1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human resource auction system, a human resource auction server, a subscriber management server, a license organization server and an application program for mediating between job seekers and recruiting companies over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional human resource auction systems uses subjective input information from job seekers without using objective ability information from license organization, as described in Laid-Open Patent Publication 338881/1999, for example.
The conventional human resource auction systems do not have a way for using objective ability information from reliable license organizations (called XXXX Association hereinafter) safely. Therefore, an ability of a job seeker is not determined whether or not it matches with what a recruiting company needs until the time of interview or after employment. It increases the cost of personnel employment of recruiting companies.
It is because, when it is determined that the person's ability does not match with the company needs as a result of interview, the time taken for interview is waste of time. Further, if the mismatch is realized after the employment, the salary having already paid to the person is also waste of money.
On the other hand, the conventional system is not efficient for job seekers, either. It is because it is much waste of time for job seekers to have many interviews which do not connect to employment.